MP5
}} The MP5 is a German Personal Defense Weapon. It is unlocked at rank 40, or it can be purchased with credits. History The Heckler & Koch MP5, (German: Maschinenpistole 5, ''meaning ''Submachine gun 5) is a German submachine gun developed in the 1960s by arms manufacturer, Heckler & Koch. The weapon's design is based on the G3's roller-delayed blowback system but scaled down to fire the 9×19mm Parabellum cartridge the MP5 uses. Originally called the HK54, work started on the weapon in 1964 and was finalized in 1966. In that same year, it was adopted by the German Federal Police, border guard, and army special forces. Though widely used by many armed forces around the world for its performance since 1970, the MP5 really gained its popularity with the British Special Air Service commandos in Operation: Nimrod, during the 1980 Iranian Embassy siege in London, a VIP hostage rescue mission. The event brought the fairly unknown S.A.S at the time into the public eye, bring to them and the weapon, the MP5, attention to the public and both becomes iconic on subject of special forces and weapon ever since. More than 100 variants of the MP5 exist today, including the MP5K and MP5SD, which are both seen in-game. In 1999, H&K developed the successor to the MP5, the UMP series. However, the MP5 remains in production due to the demand. In-Game General Information The MP5 is comparable to the MP5K and MP7. It has a slightly higher maximum damage of 34, meaning it can kill in three shots up close - much better than the MP5K and MP7 - and has a minimum damage of 19, having the same shots-to-kill (STK) on a full-health opponent as the aforementioned PDWs at the end of its damage drop-off. It does, however, have a shorter range and damage drop-off distance, starting from 20 studs to 120 studs. Firing at 800 RPM, it fires slower compared to the 900 and 950 RPM of the MP5K and MP7 respectively but is still relatively fast. For its recoil, it remains manageable out to medium range, even without attachments. It has a 30-round magazine size, like most PDWs. Since it uses the 9x19mm Parabellum round, common in many PDWs and pistols, ammunition can be resupplied often. Unlike most PDWs, the MP5 has an extremely high muzzle velocity at 2500 studs per second, which rivals that of most 5.56x45mm NATO chambered assault rifles, carbines and light machine guns. This makes the MP5 have a better time-to-kill (TTK) at longer ranges than other PDWs with similar damage models and firerates. Usage & Tactics One flaw of the MP5 is its slightly lower RoF without having significantly more damage. Despite this, the MP5 still performs well in close-quarters-combat (CQC) and even does well out to medium range. The fairly low recoil and long range help with mid-range oriented combat. The moderately-fast firerate also allows the MP5 at this range to be able to compete with most assault rifles but without making the MP5 hard to control. Although the MP5 loses out to faster firing weapon in CQC, it can hold its own but also outgun many assault rifles and carbines in both CQC and at medium range, such as the AUG A1 or G36C. Attachments wise, the MP5 is quite customizable, being able to be orientated for CQC, or for accuracy and longer range engagements. The iron sights of the MP5 are quite clear and non-obstructive, so some may wish to forgo a sight attachment. Conclusion In the end, the MP5 is a very average and well rounded PDW. Its strength is its versatility. While it might not particularly excel at any range when compared to other PDWs, such as the fast-firing P90 in CQC or the high-damage UMP 45 at medium range, it retains a respectable TTK at all ranges respective to the rest of the PDW class. 'Pros & Cons' Pros: * Common ammunition type. * Highly versatile, especially when used with the right attachments. * Low overall recoil. * Unobtrusive iron sights. * Good RoF. * Good range. * Highest muzzle velocity in-class Cons: * Low minimum damage. * High ammunition consumption rate. * Very low maximum range of 25 studs. Trivia * The model in-game is the MP5A2, due to the fixed stock being seen on the weapon model. * In-game, the MP5's iron sights are removed when optics are attached. This is inaccurate to the real weapon, as the sights are non-removable. * The MP5 is one of the most popular SMGs in popular culture, having appeared in various television shows, movies, and video games. References # https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Iranian_Embassy_siege # https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Heckler_%26_Koch_MP5 Category:Weaponry Category:Primary Weapons Category:Personal Defense Weapons Category:MP5 Family